User talk:Ronnoc the Hedgehog
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sonic Heroes Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley RONNOC im a chat mod wast i broucrat? SplashThe 03:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Hi, user! I noticed your wiki here, and decided that maybe I could help. Do you need any content? Colmyo 21:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Where are you?Ultimatepower5644 14:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the picture you gave me.Where are youUltimatepower5644 16:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Restore Page Pit deleted your Team Dark II page so I restored it.Ultimatepower5644 16:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Where are you Where are you Ronnoc?I can't find youUltimatepower5644 18:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ronnoc where are you? I can't find you.Sonicrules8745362 17:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) New person want's to be a admin We have a new person and he want's to become admin.He's a friend of mine.Can you make him become a admin please.Sonicrules8745362 19:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Where are you Where are you Ronnoc?Sonicrules8745362 19:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) i wont bhere tomorrowRonnoc the Hedgehog 02:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok why?Sonicrules8745362 14:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I made a new chat,heres the link if you wanna see http://sonicwarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Sonicwarriors_Wiki OK! Here's the code 4 your sig. It may not be exactly as you wanted, but you can change it at your preferences. So, type the''' exact stuff you see in this pic in your preferences (you know, the sig box?). And make sure to click the box "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Enjoy! The army of pyrokinetc cats return!!! FEAR THEM!! 20:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC) how do you put a chat on a wiki? please reply soon.Bitinamcflytrap 03:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RP good idea SplashThe 02:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Where are you Where are you?Max doesn't know where you are!Sonicrules8745362 15:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ronnoc, did you get your signature text? And I was wondering... Do we really need badges? Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 14:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) It's under the box where you put your signature in. Click the box next to it. Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 14:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, did you type in everything I gave you? Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 15:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, because on the chat you guys thought I was "dead", which I was not, I was away. >:l Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 21:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was doing something else. Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 21:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure? Did you even ''ask''''' them? Blaze the Cat is awesome!!! Fear the power of the flames!! 21:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ronnoc what's going on Ronnoc I thought we're friendsSonicrules8745362 10:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ronnoc I can't Ronnoc I can't unban you from chat for some reason. Ronnoc what's going on Ronnoc what's going on instead of you being founder you're a overlord and instead of me being admin I'm a team leader how did this happen? I'm still a B-crat I'm still a B-crat they haven't turned me into a normal user. Ronnoc can't you trust me Ronnoc can't you trust me being b-crat and admin.I won't make false information again.Sonicrules8745362 09:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ronnoc I haven't seen you for so long Ronnoc I haven't seen you for so long. Why aren't you with us on chat on Sonic wiki's anymore? I'm Vegeta777 by the way. Me and Tails have missed you.[[User:Gotenksrules76341/Sig2}} 18:42, January 1, 2013 (UTC)